


lonely hearts club

by iridescentwinters



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Druck Season 2, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: alex isn't the only one waiting for the love of his life to finally love him back.





	lonely hearts club

**Author's Note:**

> — prompt: Can you please write Alex and Sam’s conversation about Mia and Hanna? Thank you :) btw i love your writing

“alexander hardenberg, bad boy extraordinaire, heartbreaker, pulling underwear down faster than you could say ‘chewbacca’, is suddenly smitten with only _one_ girl?”

sam questioned, a smirk on his face, as he took a seat next to alex, who was staring at a certain fiesty blonde from afar, at their table in the cafeteria. “and on top of that, a girl that absolutely despises you?” he whistled lowly. “boy, you have a lot of work to do.” he patted alex’s head sympathetically.

alex whacked sam’s hand away. “shut it, sam.” he muttered. “plus, i woudn’t be talking if i were you.” he shot back, a smirk growing on his face. sam scowled.

“shut up.” he then looked over in the same direction as alex was a few seconds ago. he watched a particular strawberry blonde laugh. “i was drunk.” he mumbled. he shook his head, as if to say, _what am i doing?_ , before looking back at alex.

“any luck with her, though?” he asked about mia. alex shrugged. “if you consider short replies luck, then sure.” he said, returning his gaze on mia. he sighed. if only she knew how serious he was about her…

“maybe ask her if she wants you to do anything?” sam suggested, “and maybe use that as leverage?”

alex snorted. “no.” he immediately shot the idea down. “if she ever agrees to go out with me, i want it to be because she _wants_ to, not because i _blackmail_ her to, or some shit like that.”

sam blinked in surprise. “wow.” he patted his friend’s back. “man, if only she knew how good you really are.” and he meant it. alex’s messed up childhood was the only reason why he was so stone cold, afraid to break down his walls again. but some of those walls were being knocked down, and he deserved credit for it. plus, alex hadn’t told him personally, but he saw him apologise to kiki. and alex never apologised to anyone willingly.

sam looked over at mia, before looking back at alex.

“enough talk about me.” the boy said, looking at sam with a knowing look. “have you even talked to hanna since that drunk phone call incident?”

sam snorted. “does it look like i have?” he said, before pausing for a moment, before continuing. “i mean, i tried to, like through apologising for the shit i said, but she just shot me down, saying that _it’s okay_ and it was just me _being a funny drunk._ ” he recalled hanna’s words.

“maybe you gotta give her time,” alex advised, “i mean, she broke up with her boyfriend just a few months ago. and she seemed to have really liked him. or loved, love, whatever.”

maybe alex’s last few words shouldn’t have affected sam harshly, but it did. hanna didn’t like him, because she was in love with her ex. sam knew that, and his jealousy was what caused him to provoke jonas in the first place that day, when he found the two talking.

sam faked a grin. “i’ll keep you company in your lonely waiting club.” he joked, punching alex’s bicep lightly.

it was only a partial joke.


End file.
